Monster
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Songfic OneShot featuring TalaxOC. When a group of boys and girls go clubbing, what happens when a girl learns of Tala's inhuman past. Going to the song "Monster" Orginally By Lady GaGa, version by Nightcore. Teen for song lyrics.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades nor do I own the song "Monster" by Lady Gaga.

This is sorta a songfic. It's my first time writing one, so don't be to harsh.

Btw, when I was writing this, I listening to the Nightcore version of this song. It is more upbeat and techno-like. It's more suited for a club area.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_"Don't call me GaGa"_

The Music was blasting and the bass was pumping. Bellatrix Putin had entered the club. Surrounding her was a group of girls she had recently met up with. One of her family friends, Spencer, was in a Beyblading tournament, he knew she should would come watch if he asked, so in order to make her fell less awkward, he invited her out to met all the competitors and their friends. These girls were a few of them. In order to give them time to get to know each other, Spencer told her to met up with Hilary. They got ready together and met the rest of the girls, Julia, Salima, Matilda, Miriam, Emily, Ming-Ming, and Mariah.

When they entered the club, the boys were already there, dressed nicely and having a drink. That's when she spotted him. She didn't really notice him at first, the way he hid in the corner, but his red hair made him impossible to miss. He looked up the moment she saw him and she quickly looked back down.

_"I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me"_

She felt her heart beat faster for a moment then stop. When she looked back up, he was gone.

_"He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)  
He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)"_

The music continued to play as she looked around and saw Hilary and the rest of the girls giggling and talking. In an attempt to be more social she joined them.

"Hey guys!" she said causally.

"Hey Bellatrix!" Hilary chimed.

Bellatrix smiled.

"Do you mind if I can you Bell, Bella, Trix, or something shorter?" Hilary questioned tightening their bond.

"Sure" Bellatrix answer.

Hilary gave her a smile, then looked in a different direction. "Isn't he so cute?" she asked all the girls. Bellatrix looked up to see who she was looking at. It was a boy with two toned hair and tattoos on his face. She looked over trying to decide what she thought of him. While she was thinking the rest of the girls began to talk.

"He's cute but not as cute as Ray," Mariah said.

"Yea Ray is the cutest." Salima agreed.

They glared at each other, about to argue when Emily jumped in. "None of them are really that attractive but if I had to choose, Max isn't to bad, he's just annoying sometimes though."

The other girls began to laugh at her, "It's so obvious you like him, don't deny it." Hilary called to her. She blushed.

Shy Matilda joined in the conversation, too. "He is very cute" she tried to comfort the beet-red girl, "But Miguel just stole my heart, with his courage and leadership."

Some of the girls laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. After every girl talked about the guy she was attracted to they all turned to Bellatrix who was quiet the whole time.

"So who do you like?" Hilary said very forwardly.

"I don't really know anyone, how can I like them?" She contended.

"Well, you must think someone is cute." Mariah continued for Hilary.

"I don't really know, I haven't met any of the guys, I only know Spencer and he's like a brother to me."

All the girls looked at each other, then back at her. Bellatrix looked away trying to ignore the girls and she saw him again.

_"Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes"_

He turned and looked at her too. That's when she saw his ice blue eyes. A chill went down her spine. She shivered. She looked away and looked back but he was gone. She looked around trying to see him again, when Ming-Ming jumped on her shoulder. "Oooo…. Do you think Tala is cute?"

Bellatrix blinked confused.

"Personally, I think he's a bit scary, but if you like that type of thing he's your guy." She continued.

"Ummm…." Bellatrix said in an effort to stop the talking girl, "Who's Tala?"

"You don't know who Tala is?" Hilary cried, "And you call yourself a friend of Spencer's?" she sighed. "He's over there." She pointed out. And sure enough there was the red haired boy standing in the shadows. Not far from him, were the boy Hilary was talking about before, Spencer, and another boy with lilac hair.

"Those four are on a beyblading team together. Kai changes teams a lot, sometimes he's with them and sometimes his on the Bladebreakers."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, "I don't remember them. I guess I don't really pay attention. I only go to Spencer's matches." She said with a smile and a hand behind her head.

"Seriously?" Hilary shouted from shock. "You even look for the cute boys that could possible be there?" she asked looking at the girl as if she was insane.

"I'm not really looking for anyone. I come out to the clubs every once in a while, met some nice guys, talk and dance, but that's about it." She answered honestly.

All the girls thought it was strange how she didn't care for any boys, but continued talking about their own loves instead of pursuing her.

"Awww… I wish I could dance with him." One of the girls stated.

"Dance with him? I'd be happy if I could talk to him." Matilda cried.

"It's not hard, just asked him to dance." Bellatrix joined in, "The worst thing that will happen is he will say no."

All the girls looked at her as if she was crazy again, apparently none of her logic made sense.

"You mean just go up and ask him, like normally?" Salima asked confused.

"Yea, why not?"

"Because it's scary." Ming-Ming answered, "He might say no"

"If he says no, it's not the end of the world, weren't guys just saying that there are a lot of cute guys out there, one of them might do then." Bellatrix tried to reason with the girls. "It's no big a deal."

"Why don't you prove it?" Emily suggested.

"Ok" Bellatrix agreed, "Why not? But I don't really know anyone so who should I ask?" She turned to the girls.

They all looked at each other thinking.

"Ask Kai!" One of the girls yelled before Hilary had any say.

Bellatrix looked at Hilary, she just nodded a little sad, as Bellatrix left for the group of boys.

When she got to the group of boys, she started causally talking. She began talking to Spencer then continued to the rest of the group.

"So" she began looking at Kai, "Would you like to dance?"

He was quiet, and he remained unmoving and not answering. She sighed before speaking, "I'm trying to prove to the girls over there that it's ok to ask a guy to dance, you're my target and I won't leave till you answer." She smirked.

He shifted, standing up straighter, "Alright."

And before he knew it he was out on the dance floor with the girl, dancing rather awkwardly.

_"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"_

In an attempt to make him more comfortable, she suggested, "Place your hands on my hips. It's ok." She smiled and he did so. He wasn't bad, just unused to dancing with or without a girl. When the song ended the parted their separate ways.

"See that wasn't so hard." She grinned at the girls. "Go ask some guys to dance."

All the girls remained unmoving. Bellatrix sighed. "Emily, you like Max right?"

"What are you talking about?" she began to blush, "I can't like him. He's my coach's son and he's so annoying… and… And." She looked down defeated, "Yeah."

"Go ask him to dance." Bellatrix ordered.

"He'll just say no, I've been so mean to him." Emily cried.

Bellatrix exhale, "Hold on."

She ran over to another group of boys; pick out the blonde haired kid. As she began to talk to him, the other girls began to talk, "You see, I bet she just going to steal all of our men. We have to do something." Mariah feared, worrying of losing Ray.

"I'm sure that's not it." Hilary stated.

"But she danced with Kai." Matilda, who was easily swayed, stated.

"Yeah, but we told her to," Julia argued.

All the girls glared at Bellatrix, wondering what she was going to do.

_"That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er"_

"Hey, Max!" she called.

"Hey?" he replied confused.

"Sorry, I'm Bellatrix."

"Oh, cool I'm Max. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering…" She started placing a hand behind her head, "You know Emily, and well I think you should ask her to dance." She looked at him and waited, "A lot of the girls want to dance, but they're to afraid o ask any of the guys." She said loud enough for all the guys around to hear before continuing in the original tone, "I figured you're out going and you two are teammates so you could dance together no problems." She finished.

"Thanks, but Emily doesn't like me much, I don't think she'd be to happy."

"Nonsense." She broke through, "All the girls want to dance it doesn't matter who it is," she lied a little, "Besides, just like guys, sometimes girls are mean to the girl they like, you never know." She added wink.

"Well, I guess I could." He smiled.

"Besides, doesn't she look beautiful without her glasses, she took them off tonight because we're going out, doesn't she look really good?" She tried manipulating him.

"Yea" he argued, obviously won over by her speech.

She smiled, "Go ask her." She gave him a push as he walked towards the girls.

While the girls were planning to comfort Bellatrix about her man-stealing problem, Max came over, interrupting everything. He tapped Emily on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, ummm… since this is a club and people dance in clubs, maybe you would like to dance?" He asked before adding spastically, "With me!"

She laughed, making Max's face drop, before she smiled and answered, "Yes."

They left the group and began to dance. When he rest of the girls noticed this, they forgot everything they were planning to do to Bellatrix and ran off to find their man.

_"He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

While the rest of the girls were either dancing or talking to the guys, Hilary remained. Bellatrix noticed this and turned to her.

"You're not going to ask Kai to dance?"

She nodded. Bellatrix sighed. "Come one!"

She dragged Hilary to the group of guys, Spencer, Bryan, Tala, and Kai.

"Hey!" She called.

"Hey, Trixie." Spencer called seeing as they were already friends. She smiled at the rest of the boys. She looked at all of them before stopping at Tala.

"Well, all the girls are dancing, it's a lot of fun, but Hilary and I don't have partners. Do you wanna dance with me?" She asked him giving him a small smile.

He looked her up and down, something Bellatrix noticed, "Alright."

She smiled turning to Hilary, who still stayed unmoving, then she looked at Kai.

"Well, I can't leave Hilary all by herself. If someone would dance with her, you could dance with me all night." She said addressing Tala but obviously trying to get Kia's attention. "Umm… Kai," she finally directed, "You were some much fun to dance with earlier, and maybe you would like to dance with Hilary? If she doesn't find someone to dance with," she switched her gaze to Tala, "I won't be able to dance with Tala." She grabbed his arm.

She notice Kai move, straightening up again, before looking at Hilary and asking her to dance.

She smiled for a moment happy for what she done before turning to the boy next to her.

"Ready to dance?"

He smiled and nodded taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. From there they began to dance. They were the life of the dance floor. They both looked good, dance well, and were the center of attention.

_"He licked his lips"_

"You thirsty?" Bellatrix asked.

"No I'm good."

She smiled. "Are you hungry or did you eat already?"

_"Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat"_

He laughed and continued dancing. He was very good. He pulled her closer, placing his hands on her waste, grinding behind her.

_"Put his arms around me"_

She noticed the song ending and all the girls leaving their guys. She did the same leaving Tala again.

_"Said 'Boy now get your paws right off me'"_

She turned to him before he left, "Save me a dance later." She added a smile and he smiled. She joined the girls as they all squeaked and giggled, proud that they got the courage to ask the boy they liked to dance.

Hilary looked and Bellatrix. "So you like Tala?"

"Yea, I guess I do." She smiled.

"Do you know anything about him?" she continued.

"Not really" he answered truthfully.

Hilary looked down at the floor, "Do you know anything about the Abbey?"

Bellatrix looked at her, "I heard a bit from Spencer, but he never really wants to about it, too many painful memories I guess, I never pressured him to tell me."

"I guess that's why you don't know anything about Tala or Bryan." She looked up at her waiting a moment. "They were all in it together. They all kinda have trust problems, but they trust each other cause they all went through the same thing." She paused again, "Tala isn't really human."

Hilary went quiet again as Bellatrix looked at her with a weird face, "What do you mean not human?"

_"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby"_

"I mean," she continued, "at the Abbey, he was a test subject. They tried to change him, giving him a cybernetic mind. Apparently he was freed from it, but still, it seems fishy to me."

Bellatrix looked at her then at Tala. The girls started to disperse again and Tala came back up to her.

"Wanna dance?" Holding out his hand to her. Bellatrix took it, looking at her knew friend with an unreadable face as she was taken away.

_"We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"_

They began to dance again, claiming the dance floor. Bellatrix couldn't grasp the information that was giving to her all she could think, 'was this really want happened to him? Is he not human? Is he…?'

_"That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er"_

She was distracted unable to dance. She wanted to know, but she couldn't ask him. She hardly knew him. When the song ended, she left without much of a word. She skipped over the girls and headed toward Spencer.

"Hey" she called.

"Hey" he answered back. "You having fun?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together.

"You all right?" he leaned in to look at her face.

"Is something wrong with…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. She could only glance at the boy in question.

"I'm guessing you heard the rumors?"

she nodded.

"Well, they are true I can't deny it, but Tala isn't like that now. " He looked at her, she was slightly relieved but still a bit tense, "Don't tell me you're falling for him."

_"He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

She looked at him with almost pleading eyes. "Maybe I have." She looked down at the ground.

"Well you shouldn't fall for him, he's a great friend, if he's your friend." He emphasized the last part.

She looked at Spencer then towards where Tala was. "He's not human, right?"

"Well, he is human, he was just cyborg, sorta. For a while he wasn't human, but I assure you, he isn't how he used to be. He's much kinder, and he has a human heart."

She looked up and nodded.

She ran off towards the boy she was beginning to like. There she greeted him, "Hi."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't feel well, I just needed some water." She tried to smile as she lied through her teeth.

He leaned down to her ear. "I know you're lying." He said smirking, "I also know you've been manipulating people again them together."

She blinked, staggering back in surprise.

"I know you heard what everyone says about me and now you're scared of me."

She couldn't think; she couldn't speak to him. She wanted to explain everything so badly.

"I'mmmm… I… I'm not scared of you!" she forced out.

"Then why are you stuttering?" he noted.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She finally understood how the other girls might have felt, unable to talk, to explain to the boy she liked.

_"He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed"_

She ran away as fast she could from the boy. She wanted to talk to him but her feet pushed her away. Her was pounding, her head was throbbing and she couldn't think all she could do was run.

Meanwhile, Tala was smirking, thinking he rid the place of a form of evil. Instead Spencer came over and hit him. "Idiot" he called him. "She liked you."

He blinked a few times.

"Really? What makes today any different? She never noticed me before. Don't think I didn't see her at all of your matches watching you." He glared.

"She's like a sister to Me. " he clarified before continuing, "The girls told her that you weren't human, she was unsure of what to do. She talked to me and I told her you were as human as anyone could be. She liked you, she doesn't usually take interest in guys, she mostly ignores them besides when she wants to dance, but even then it's just a dance, she doesn't see them ever again."

After hearing everything, Tala ran feeling sorry for what he did to the girl. Half through the door he paused. He remembered how she lied, he couldn't face her. She was like everyone else. Everyone was evil, all girls were, but the why did Spencer care for her. She came to every match for him, but even then she never noticed him, why would today be different. Still, his feet moved for him walking towards the girl.

He saw her sniffling to hold her tears in. She felt so humiliated, but she thought she might have deserved it and so did he.

He slowly approached her.

_"I wanna Just Dance"_

She came to dance and have fun meeting everyone, nothing more. She wasn't here to make ties and everyone knew that. He guessed she had more of an effect on people. Not only did she bring them close to herself, but also made everyone closer. She was able to encourage the girls and match them together. Though Tala was against match making, thinking about it, she only pushed the girls, giving them courage to ask the boys them selves, she didn't really push anyone on another person. The only incidence was with Max, and she only pushed in a friendly manner, convincing to dance as a friend nothing more. As Tala thought, he realized she had done things he disagreed with, but she wasn't as bad as he thought. He kneeled down to her and kissed her.

_"But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off"_

At that moment, Bellatrix couldn't think. She lost her mind and her Heart to this boy in one night. She lost all thought and her heart pounded so much it almost burst.

_"He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

Though all the girls said,

_"That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er"_

She couldn't agree. She thought they were all wrong and she realized, even if he was a monster, he was to kind to nice and to human to be evil. She knew that she could love him.

* * *

Bellatrix means Battler or warrior, it's from Latin.

Thank you for Reading!

Comment and Review!


End file.
